1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program. Particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program that store data downloaded later from a server or data generated by a user into a local storage section, such as hard disc, and manage such data in association with contents stored in an information recording medium.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various kinds of software data, such as audio data on music or the like, image data on movies, game programs, and various application programs, and various software data (which are hereinafter called contents), can be stored in a recording medium, such as Blu-ray Disc (Registered Trademark), and an information recording medium, such as DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), as digital data. Blu-ray Disc (Registered Trademark) using a blue laser is a high-density recordable disc capable of recording a vast amount of video contents or so high-definition data.
A user is provided with a medium having digital contents stored therein, and can reproduce and use the contents with a reproducing apparatus like a PC (Personal Computer) or disc player owned by the user.
There are many contents, such as music data and image data, whose distribution rights their authors or sellers generally have. In distributing those contents, therefore, certain restrictions are made on accesses there to. For example, contents are encrypted, so that only authorized users are permitted to use the contents and illegitimate duplication thereof is prevented.
There has been proposed a content using system which downloads accessory data corresponding to contents recorded on discs like a DVD, caption data or dubbed data corresponding to, for example, movie contents, other contents-compatible service data, and contents like moving pictures and still pictures from a server as subsequent data, stores the subsequent data in a storage section like a hard disc in a reproducing apparatus, such as a PC, and plays back the data together with the contents recorded on a medium like DVD. Such a content using system is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2003-140662 (Patent Document 1)
When subsequent data downloaded from a server as data corresponding to a stored content in a DVD or the like is stored in a storage unit of a reproducing apparatus, such as a PC, e.g., a local storage section like a hard disc, a lot of subsequent data corresponding to stored contents in many DVDs or Blu-ray Discs (Registered Trademark) will be stored in the local storage section. This makes it difficult for a user to find out that what subsequent data corresponding to which content in which medium the data stored in the local storage section is.
There is a structure in which meta data (attribute information) corresponding to stored data is recorded to be used in searching data stored in a local storage section. Such a structure is described in, for example, WO2006/073275 (Patent Document 2).
However, as mentioned above, data to be acquired later from a server in correspondence to a content recorded in a disc such as a DVD or subsequent data which is generated by a user is various types of data stored in a disc including caption data or dubbed data corresponding to, for example, movie contents, other contents-compatible service data, contents like moving pictures and still pictures, and game information, and plural pieces of different subsequent data may be stored in various local storage sections, such as a hard disc and flash memory, in correspondence to one stored-in-disc content. In such a case, it takes time for a user to search for intended subsequent data from a local storage section. There arises another problem that it is difficult to quickly grasp the contents of subsequent data in deleting unnecessary subsequent data.